ENCUENTROS INOLVIDABLES
by adrinag1
Summary: París es la ciudad del Romance por excelencia. Con esta cuidad como escenario, una chica descubre el porqué de su significado junto al sensible y buen mozo Archibald Cornwell. Minific presentado en la Guerra Florida 2016
**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

ENCUENTROS INOLVIDABLES

París, mundialmente conocida como la "ciudad de las luces", es considerada para muchos la cuidad romántica por excelencia y cada verano, son miles los visitantes que se aventuran por sus calles, monumentos y sitios históricos para disfrutar de mágicos e inolvidables momentos.

La soñadora de Aleh no fue la excepción. Esta jovencita había visto incontables películas y leído mucho acerca de la historia de este fascinante lugar, hasta el punto que viajar a Francia se había convertido en un gran sueño; uno que había anhelado por muchos años. Por esa razón, en ese mes de junio, por fin pudo viajar a Europa y cumplir el tan anhelado viaje. Apenas podía creerlo cuando se encontró justo frente a la imponente y majestuosa Torre Eiffel.

Cierto día y después de recorrer algunos de los lugares más importantes de la magnífica ciudad, Aleh decidió aventurarse por los sitios menos visitados por los turistas y de alguna manera, perderse voluntariamente por las calles y avenidas que invitan a los paseantes a andar sin prisa, disfrutando de los lugares por donde van. La joven gozó intensamente de la experiencia durante toda la mañana y aún pasado el mediodía.

Ya avanzada la tarde, el clima se percibía agradable y un tanto fresco, con lo que después de haber estado durante los últimos días en varios sitios históricos como lo son la famosa Catedral de Notredame y de Sacre Cour, la Plaza de la Concordia, el museo del Louvre y la tumba de Napoleón, la chica simplemente quiso sentarse en un café para poder escribir las numerosas postales que tanto había prometido a su familia y amigos.

Viajar sola había sido un gran reto para una tímida chica que no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Incontables veces trató de convencer a varias de sus amigas para que la acompañaran en su aventura por Europa, pero por una razón u otra, ellas simplemente no disponían del tiempo o el entusiasmo necesarios para poder cruzar el Atlántico. Así que el día que por fin decidió no esperar más, con decisión y aplomo, organizó un viaje por su cuenta y se embarcó en su solitaria aventura. A pesar de lo que se pudiera esperar, no tuvo en ningún momento sentimiento alguno de arrepentimiento y muy al contrario, en verdad estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Aún sentada en el café que disponía varias de sus mesas en plena calle, Aleh se dio cuenta de que pronto oscurecería y que era el momento para volver a su hotel. Pidió la cuenta y guardó en su libreta las postales al tiempo que se alistaba para partir. Los últimos días habían sido parte de un hermoso ensueño y ahora que disfrutaba de su último día en la ciudad, quería guardar todos y cada uno de estos memorables detalles en su memoria.

Una vez pagado su capuchino, preguntó por la estación de metro más cercana y se encaminó por una de las calles peatonales para cruzar hasta la avenida que la llevaría a su destino. Mientras caminaba sin prisa admirando absorta las pequeñas boutiques que estaban a ambos lados, el penetrante y dulce aroma que provenía de una pequeña confitería llamó su atención. Se trataba de un pequeño establecimiento en donde el pastelero horneaba la famosa repostería francesa a la vista del público. Un gran número de sus creaciones estaban expuestas con sumo cuidado detrás de una vitrina para deleite de todos, con la intención de despertar el apetito y el deseo por comprar de los potenciales clientes que pasaban por delante de su tienda.

Sin poder resistirse a ese dulce aroma, Aleh se acercó hasta la vitrina para poder admirar la gran variedad ahí mostrada y elegir un pan dulce para llevar consigo al hotel para merendar. No obstante a la hora de hacer su pedido, la chica tuvo ciertos problemas para comunicarse con el bonachón pastelero que no hablaba ni inglés ni español. Esto resultaba un tanto frustrante, ya que ella quería preguntar el tipo de relleno de una de las media lunas que llamó particularmente su atención.

Así que mientras trataba inútilmente de hacerse entender, sin aviso alguno, una voz detrás de ella interrumpió la escena,  
-Parece que el hombre no puede entenderte... ¿necesitas ayuda?-  
-...- al darse vuelta para mirar a la persona que le hablaba en inglés, la chica entonces se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un galante joven de ojos color miel. Al verlo, ella inicialmente se le quedó mirando confundida porque en verdad no se esperaba que la varonil voz tuviera tan atractivo rostro.

Por unos instantes no hubieron palabras entre ellos hasta que Aleh se volvió a mirar la vitrina y señalando lo que deseaba comprar, respondió,  
-En realidad trataba de preguntarle sobre el tipo de relleno que lleva, pero parece que lo limitado de mi francés no me ha servido de mucho.-

Dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa, el extraño se acercó hasta la vitrina y preguntando con un perfecto acento francés, se dirigió al pastelero. El hombre que hasta entonces no hallaba la manera de explicarle a su joven clienta lo que quería saber, soltó una gran carcajada y hablando tan rápido como pudo, le explicó al joven intérprete lo que inútilmente había querido decir unos minutos antes.

Mientras tenía lugar este curioso diálogo entre ellos dos, la chica los miraba atónita y cuando el chico de ojos color ámbar se volvió para traducirle todo lo que habían hablado, ella simplemente comentó con tono divertido,  
-Creo que ni en mil años hubiera podido entender lo que me trataba decir... gracias.-  
-No es culpa tuya, el francés no es un idioma fácil- le respondió él con una tierna sonrisa.  
-En realidad entiendo lo suficiente para comprender lo que me dicen porque hablo español, pero en este caso, creo que simplemente no me sirvió de mucho.-  
-¿Así que también hablas otros idiomas?- le preguntó curioso mientras la miraba atento.  
-En realidad soy Latinoamericana, pero aprendí inglés porque es un idioma que me gusta mucho.-

En ese momento, la mirada de aquel misterioso joven se posó con intensidad sobre la de ella. Pareciera que hubiera algo más en él que la mera intención de ayudarla con el idioma, algo que él estuvo a punto de expresarle pero que de manera inoportuna, fue interrumpido por el pastelero mismo que preguntaba si la chica compraría algo o no.

Desconcertada ante lo que acababa de suceder, ella simplemente giró su cabeza a un lado para mirar al hombre y asentir afirmativamente. Después de recibirlo y pagar, se dio la media vuelta y dio unos pasos hasta donde el atractivo joven aparentemente la esperaba. Para entonces, él se había alejado lo suficiente para no estorbar a las otras personas que se estaban acercando para comprar en el establecimiento. No obstante, era obvio para él que desde que se había acercado a ella, no había podido dejar de admirarla... esto fue algo que Aleh pudo notar de inmediato al sentir lo intenso de su mirada.

Sin embargo, justo cuando ella se colocaba frente a él para agradecerle de nuevo y despedirse, el elegante muchacho no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad de decirle lo que pensaba y sin muchos rodeos, le dijo sin miramientos,  
-¿Sabes?, me parece que ya nos habíamos conocido antes... siento que esta no es la primera vez que nos cruzamos- su amable voz había cambiado por una más seria y ronca.  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- le preguntó ella desconcertada ante el repentino cambio en su voz.  
-No sé, siento como si ya nos hubiésemos visto en algún otro lado. Tal vez en otro viaje, en otra ciudad...- sus palabras se disiparon al tiempo que sus ojos se mantenían fijos en ella, como si quisiera descifrar algo escondido en ellos.  
-No lo creo...- respondió nerviosa ante lo que estaba sucediendo -esta es mi primera visita a París y es más, jamás había venido a Europa...- alegó nerviosa.  
-Es probable que en los Estados Unidos- interrumpió él -¿tal vez en Chicago?, es ahí donde yo vivo.-  
-...- una negación con la cabeza fue su única respuesta al tiempo que tímidamente dirigía su mirada al piso por lo ruborizada que se sentía, estaba muy abochornada con todo lo que él trataba de decirle e insinuarle.

El joven pudo darse cuenta del nerviosismo del que ella era presa, así que pensando que tal vez había sido muy directo y audaz con sus preguntas, colocó las manos en sus bolsillos y desviando la mirada a un lado, continuó diciendo,  
-Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodarte... pero...- dejó soltar un gran suspiro antes de agregar -desde que te vi no pude evitar sentir un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad entre nosotros, por favor no lo tomes a mal, pero es que es tan intenso que no pude resistirme a dejarlo pasar y preguntarte...- para entonces se giró de nuevo para verla de frente.

La reacción de Aleh fue levantar rápidamente la mirada y ésta fue atrapada bajo la intensidad de los ámbares del enigmático joven. Jamás nadie le había dicho algo similar y simplemente la tomó desprevenida sin saber cómo actuar o simplemente, qué decir.

Conforme transcurrían los segundos, tanto uno como el otro se sintieron atrapados en una realidad ajena a la presente, como si todo lo demás hubiese desaparecido de repente. Era sumamente extraño, la intensidad del momento fue tal, que tanto les causaba curiosidad así como cierto temor. Por este motivo, al no poder manejar la ola de emociones que esa mirada le hacía sentir, fue ella quien decidió romper con el contacto que sus miradas sostenían... y lo hizo al bajar la suya, dando un paso hacia atrás y extendiendo la mano.

-Se hace tarde y debo irme. Gracias por tu ayuda...- se lo estaba diciendo ya para despedirse.

Por su parte, el galante muchacho fue tomado desprevenido y al no sentir más la intimidad que habían compartido, solamente dirigió su mirada a la mano que se extendía frente a él y sin dudarlo, la tomó entre las suyas para luego levantarla y depositar un sutil beso en ella mientras de nueva cuenta, la admiraba con intensidad aún sabiendo que los ojos de ella lo evitaban. Su intención en lo que parecían ser sus últimos instantes a su lado, era llenarse aún más de ella... para eventualmente dejarla ir.

Sin siquiera atreverse a levantar el rostro, ella retiró su mano de las de él y sintiendo sus mejillas totalmente encendidas, Aleh se dio la media vuelta, pero justo antes de huir de escena, unas palabras la detuvieron en seco,  
-Espero que muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar en algún lugar. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría mucho volver a estar contigo... volver a verte... por favor encuéntrate conmigo esta noche. Te estaré esperando frente a la Catedral de Notre Dame, en el puente sobre el Sena a las ocho. Por favor no te niegues...-

Al escucharlas, la joven se volvió lentamente para mirarlo por encima de su hombro. Ahí estaba él, con la mirada suplicante ante la posibilidad de que tal vez en realidad había una oportunidad más para conocerse.

Cuando la magia eventualmente se desvaneció por completo al escucharse una voz que llamaba a Archie, ésta los trajo de vuelta a la realidad del momento y fue entonces que Aleh le dedicó una gran sonrisa como respuesta y con paso firme, se alejó del lugar a toda prisa dejando atrás a quien le pedía tan sólo una oportunidad.

Conforme ella se iba alejando, por la mente del muchacho cruzó la idea de ir tras de ella. Correr y alcanzarla para por lo menos preguntarle su nombre. Pero justo cuando reunía las fuerzas para hacerlo, una mano lo sujetó de su hombro,  
-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que sucede, Archie? Te he estado llamando y tú ni siquiera me respondes.-  
-...- como si siguiera atrapado en un trance, el joven ni siquiera le respondió, siguiendo aún con la mirada a la joven que se alejaba rápidamente de él.  
-¿Archie?- volvió a insistir el otro joven ante el silencio de su hermano.  
-Stear...- por fin se volvió a mirarlo.  
-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, si no te conociera bien, diría que estás actuando muy raro.-  
-No lo sé Stear, no pude evitarlo...-

Y después, Archibald volvió de nuevo la mirada hacia donde ella se había encaminado, pero por desgracia para entonces, la muchacha ya había desaparecido entre la multitud. Ante la frustración de no poder hacer nada, se giró de nueva cuenta para ver de frente a su hermano y dejando escapar un fuerte suspiro, por fin le respondió,  
-Esa chica, Stear- su hermano lo miraba atento -desde el momento en que la vi no pude dejar de sentir algo inquietante dentro de mí. Te sonará disparatado pero, estoy más que convencido de que ya nos habíamos conocido antes. También siento como si hubiésemos compartido algo muy especial... al igual que si se tratase en un sueño...- sus palabras entonces se fueron desvaneciendo como si hubiese vuelto de nuevo a revivir la magia del encuentro.  
-A veces dices y haces cosas muy extrañas. ¿Acaso se trata de la chica con la que hablabas?-  
-¿Extrañas, dices?- Archie dejó escapar una risilla -ojalá y algún día tu pudieras sentir lo mismo y puedas entenderme... aunque lo dudo...-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el hermano mayor metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde ella había desaparecido.  
-Porque hay encuentros inolvidables que sólo ocurren una vez en la vida... y éste hermano, ha sido el mío. Sólo espero que venga esta noche...-

El mayor de los Cornwell se volvió para mirarlo curioso. En Archie había algo especial, esa tenue sonrisa y lo radiante de su rostro le estaban otorgando una luz especial y que a la vez era enigmático. Obviamente el joven Archibald no le estaba diciendo ni describiendo por completo lo que sentía en esos momentos o lo que acababa de suceder, porque ni él mismo lo comprendía del todo.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Stear le dio unas palmadas en su espalda y con una sonrisa, le pidió a su romántico hermano que continuaran andando si no querían llegar tarde al restaurante donde la Tía Abuela los esperaba para cenar. Sin decir nada, su hermano menor asintió y ambos se encaminaron pensativos y en silencio por la calle... en especial Archie.

Aunque quisiera tratar de hallar una explicación, sería inútil para el joven Cornwell, ya que la única persona que lo podría entender continuaba alejándose del lugar y se hallaba tan desconcertada como lo estaba él. Lo que en realidad pasó era que Aleh tuvo tanto miedo de lo que había sucedido entre ellos, debido principalmente a que no estaba preparada para vivirlo. Jamás ni siquiera en sus sueños, se imaginó el tener un encuentro así.

No obstante, su mente le repetía una y otra vez que lo único lógico que había por hacer era ignorar las súplicas de ese joven y continuar su camino como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero su interior le gritaba que tal vez lo mejor era ir a su encuentro y no perder la oportunidad de volver a verlo. Pero, ¿ir al encuentro en una cita con un extraño? ¡Eso era definitivamente una locura!, se repetía ella sin cesar.

Así que para cuando llegó a la esquina de la calle y antes de doblar hacia la avenida, mientras respiraba agitada por la huida, un incontrolable impulsó la hizo mirar de nuevo hacia donde momentos antes se encontraba aquel muchacho de hermosos ojos color ámbar, pero con la gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían a su alrededor, aquel galante joven se perdió de vista enseguida. Con un profundo suspiro y con cierta decepción, ella continuó su andar preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado y su posible significado.

De esta manera, la pensativa de Aleh se volvió a perder por completo por las calles de la cuidad romántica por excelencia, que una vez más, comprobaba el porqué de su sobrenombre.

Después de vagar sin rumbo por casi una hora, al llegar a su hotel, Aleh se sintió exhausta y fue directo a recostarse en la cama tratando de relajarse un poco. Sin embargo, esos ojos que la miraron de manera tan especial se negaban a apartarse de su mente. Aún cuando intentaba ignorar lo sucedido, esos recuerdos del encuentro la perseguían y parecían no tener la más mínima intención de dejarla.

Así que para cuando escuchó las campanillas del reloj que marcaban las siete y media, su corazón comenzó a latir descontrolado y en su mente comenzó a gestarse una batalla interna: una entre su corazón que le decía que fuera a la cita y volviera a encontrarse con aquel gentil extraño, mientras que su mente le recordaba una y otra vez que sería una completa locura el siquiera pensar en salir a su encuentro.

Estaba en verdad ante un gran dilema. Si tan sólo ella pudiera tener la fuerza y entereza necesarias para aceptar lo que su interior le estaba gritando con tanta insistencia y en un lenguaje que no comprendía del todo, tal vez no dudaría en ir a su encuentro. Esto realmente la estaba confundiendo y ponía muy nerviosa...

Mientras tanto frente a la famosa Catedral de Notre Dame, las antiguas y solemnes campanas estaban ya marcando exactamente las ocho en punto. No lejos de ahí, una figura colocada a la mitad del puente, miraba despreocupada las luces tan distintivas de la inigualable Torre Eiffel que se veía a lo lejos y que destellaban sin cesar. El río Sena y los alrededores estaban bellamente iluminados mostrándole a los espectadores que verdaderamente ésta era la ciudad de las luces por excelencia, en especial por la noche.

Archie volvió a mirar por enésima vez su reloj y el impaciente joven descubrió con tristeza que ya eran pasadas las ocho, y que aún no habían señales de ella. Sintiendo frío por una otoñal ráfaga de viento, se levantó el cuello de su gabardina y miró a ambos lados... sólo para descubrir que no había nadie por los alrededores,  
-Tal vez Stear tenga razón, esto es una locura- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Archie meditaba entonces en lo ocurrido después de haberla visto esa tarde.

 **Retrospectiva**

 _"El joven Cornwell había ido junto con su hermano al encuentro de la Tía Abuela a uno de los más exclusivos y lujosos restaurantes de la ciudad. Durante la cena, su mente estaba ausente y apenas y conversaba con los demás. Cuando el reloj del salón marcó exactamente las siete, no pudo resistirlo más y poniéndose de pie sin decir nada, salió a toda prisa del fino restaurante dejando atrás a su confundida Tía y hermano._

 _En su camino a la salida fue detenido por su hermano que lo tomó del hombro,_

 _-¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?-_

 _-Tengo que verla de nuevo, Stear...- suplicó con voz desesperada._

 _-¿Te refieres a la chica que viste hoy por la tarde?- su hermano menor solamente asintió._

 _-Pero, ¡es una locura, Archie!- ésta vez se colocó frente a él para negarle el paso._

 _-No me importa- le respondió tratándolo de evitar -si no lo hago ahora, ¡me arrepentiré toda la vida!-_

 _Entonces Stear comprendió lo que sucedía. Su hermano estaba decidido a seguir adelante y era muy probable que nada ni nadie lo detuviera. Así que con resignación, se hizo a un lado,_

 _-Está bien, puedes ir. Ojalá y no te equivoques...- el menor de los hermanos lo miró con agradecimiento y sin decir nada, solamente le sonrió y salió a toda prisa del lugar bajo la mirada confusa de Stear._

 _Así que dándose prisa, Archie se dirigió a un taxi para poder ir a su hotel y cambiarse lo antes posible para volver a salir... después de su conversación con su hermano estaba más que decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de volver a verla."_

 **Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Ahora que estaba ahí, solo y en medio de lo que parecía ser una completa locura, Archie rememoraba cada uno de los detalles que ocurrieron esa tarde. Sin embargo, soltando un suspiro de derrota, miró de nuevo la iluminada catedral que ya marcaba las ocho y veinte. Así que colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba a punto de marcharse.

No obstante, al dar unos pasos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de volverse a mirar una vez más y fue ahí cuando distinguió una figura cubierta aún por las sombras que caminaba a toda prisa hacia dónde él estaba. Algo en su interior le dijo que se trataba de ella y entonces, su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado.

Justo cuando la figura en las sombras llegó hasta donde estaba la luz del farol a un extremo del puente, fue cuando pudo distinguir que en efecto se trataba de ella.

Dibujando la más seductora de sus sonrisas, Archie se acercó a paso lento hasta la joven que se había detenido en seco cuando pudo distinguirlo. Al verla más de cerca, pudo notar que ella aún respiraba agitada por el esfuerzo de haber corrido al encuentro. Así que lentamente el castaño se fue acercando rompiendo la distancia entre ellos,  
-Pensé que no vendrías... me alegro haberme equivocado. Gracias por venir.-  
-...- Aleh aún continuaba de pie sin moverse, tratando de recuperar el aliento y con su mirada fija en la de él.

Una vez que ambos estaban a tan sólo un par de pasos, Archie se detuvo y con dulce voz volvió a hablarle,  
-Por favor, dime, ¿cómo te llamas?-  
-A-Alejandra, pero me dicen de c-cariño... Aleh...- tartamudeó de la emoción que la invadía.  
-Aleh...- repitió él con voz sensual y extendiendo su mano, agregó, -mi nombre es Archibald Cornwell, pero puedes llamarme Archie.-

Y en cuanto ella extendió su mano, con toda galantería él se la llevó a la boca para besarla dulcemente. Y sin soltarla, la tomó entre ambas manos para luego comentar,  
-Aleh, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a caminar y dar un paseo por los alrededores? Me han dicho que la vista del río por la noche en este lado de la ciudad es magnífica.-  
-...- la joven, aún asombrada por lo que estaba viviendo, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Sonriendo emocionado, Archie la soltó para darle paso y situarse a su lado. Su mirada no se apartaba de la de ella, la seguía con la propia como si quisiera descifrar parte de esa magia que inicialmente había visto en ese rostro y que tanto llamó su atención... aquella que se hallaba escondida en lo profundo de los ojos de una chica que apenas y conocía.

Así, lentamente y sin prisa, ambos comenzaron a caminar bajo un cielo estrellado y claro, rodeados por un sutil y romántico ambiente que los invitaba a abrirse. Todo el escenario estaba listo para que la pareja pudiera darse la oportunidad de conocerse el uno al otro y poder dar inicio a algo más.

En ese momento en que ambos decidieron bajar las murallas de desconfianza que en un principio se interpusieron entre ellos, sus miradas se perdían en el otro mientras una aureola muy especial los fue invadiendo al tiempo que sus pensamientos se iban entrelazando poco a poco. En esos instantes caminando lentamente junto al Sena, los dos se estaban prometiendo en silencio y sin palabra alguna que si era su destino estar juntos, así lo harían.

En definitiva, estas inesperadas vivencias que estaba compartiendo junto a Archie, le estaban dado a Aleh los momentos más intensos y emocionantes no sólo del viaje sino de su vida misma. Ahora comprendía el porqué de su sueño tan anhelado: era uno que casualmente escondía un propósito más grande para ella.

Sin embargo, ¿qué es lo que los había llevado al primer encuentro? Y más aún, ¿qué los motivó a volverse a encontrar?

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que es lo que pasaría con ellos, pero por el momento, no dejarían de vivir con intensidad lo que por casualidad había surgido entre ellos. Tal vez esa caminata bajo las luces de la ciudad más romántica del mundo les daría la respuesta al enigma y al mismo tiempo, les daría la oportunidad de dejarse envolver por ese dulce hechizo que parecía envolverlos sin que ellos pudieran resistirlo.

No importando lo que sucediera esa noche, todo se estaba conjuntando para comenzar lo que sería la más inolvidable de las veladas, sin importar mucho lo que viniera después. En definitiva, sería inolvidable y tal vez, se trataba de la primera de muchas más... porque era tan sólo el comienzo.

Tal y como Archie se lo había explicado a su hermano, esto que ambos estaban viviendo es algo en extremo raro y que solamente se da pocas veces en la vida... o a veces ni siquiera llega a ocurrir. El saber que de alguna manera estamos conectados con alguien en particular, nos lleva e incita a la búsqueda sin descanso de esa persona tan especial: aquella que sin siquiera decirnos palabra alguna, nos dirá con su sola presencia que es aquél a quien tanto hemos anhelado por largo tiempo.

FIN 


End file.
